RP story!
by GIRloveswafflesandtacos
Summary: A one shot that's kinda like an extra chapter for my story the legend of flora. It's kinda like a what happens on a daily basis for flora and alexis. Other then the ditching part... Oh you know I'm bad at summaries! Read the story!


this is a one shot made by Nicky0 and I! so half of the credit belongs to her! I do not own alexis, but I really wish I did XD she's awesome! I kinda adopted her though... But she still belongs to Nicky0. I DO, however, own ms. Sours and flora. I do not own the letter M, Zim, or Dib. Enjoy!

* * *

Flora was running through the forest with her bow shooting random trees with targets on them, and getting a bull's eye every time, when she heard a strange noise.  
Flora faced the noise and shot another arrow. "OW!" A voice said.  
"Who's there?" Flora asked, ready to fire another arrow.  
"Don't shoot!" Alexis said, quickly getting up. She pulled the arrow out of her broken antenna. She rolled her eyes and said, "Looks like my antenna get shorter by the day."  
"Oh sorry Alexis. Instinct took over I guess. Why are you out here in the middle of the forest?"  
"Eh, Boredom. What, are you acting like Merida? Again?" Alexis asked, smiling.  
"Maybe..." She replied.  
Alexis gave a big grin to Flora and sarcastically said, "Maybe we could genetically engineer some horses and we could ride like the wind!" She remove her robotic arm and patted Flora's head with it.  
Floras face: -_- (...)  
Then she burst out laughing.  
Alexis smiled, stopped patting Flora's head, and put her arm back on. "Come on," Alexis said, rolling her eyes, "School starts in," Alexis checked her watch, "Holy FURK! Five minutes!"  
Floras face turned to panic for a split second but then remembered her super speed. She put her hologram on and said, "Grab onto my hand."  
"Fine, just give me a second!" Alexis said. She closed her eyes, transformed into a human, re-opened her eyes, and grabbed Flora's hand.  
Flora zoomed down the streets to the school where they met Zim and dib in the office. "Where were you guys?" Dib asked.  
"Flora was doing archery in the forest, again, and I was getting ready. It only took me, like, five minutes to find Flora," Alexis said.  
"All I needed to do was put a hologram on," she said, "plus, with my super speed, I had plenty of time. I just lost track of it." They walked into the classroom. "SIT DOWN AND BE QUIET," the teacher shouted. Everybody shut up and Zim, dib, Alexis, and Flora quickly sat down.  
"Someone's being EXTRA beachy today," Alexis whispered to Flora.  
"Yea she is." Flora whispered back.  
"Doom, doom, doom," The teacher said, extending each double 'o' by three seconds.  
Alexis started to bang her head on her desk. "So. Dang. Boring," She muttered. Alexis started to doodle pictures of her friends. Ever since she got to Earth, she's gotten better at drawing.  
"UUUUGH," flora said. "Could she get ANY more boring?! She then whipped out a mini bow with suction cup arrows and started shooting the window, but the teacher didn't notice.  
"Doubt it," Dib said, "This is her twelfth lecture on doom, and it's only Tuesday!"  
"Gonna be a long week," Alexis said, smiling as she sketched Dib's scythe hair on the paper.  
Zim was in the middle of banging his head on his desk.  
"You know, I lived in the forest for 12 irken years and I learned more than in this school," flora said with extreme boredom clear on her face. She had run out of suction cup arrows a couple minutes ago.  
"Blah, blah, blah," Alexis said. She took an arrow out of her PAK and handed it to Flora. Alexis smiled and said, "Here, try shooting this just above The Letter M's head."  
The arrow whizzed a millimeter over his head.  
The Letter M looked up and looked around in panic. "Ms. Sours!" He exclaimed, "Flora aimed an arrow at my head!"  
Flora quickly hid her bow and said, "No I didn't."  
"Yes she did! She has a BOW behind her back!" The Letter M exclaimed angrily, "Punish her and Alexis!"  
"What?! Why?" Alexis asked.  
"I heard you say to Flora, 'Try shooting this at The Letter M's head'," He said.  
"False! I said, 'Try shooting this just above The Letter M's head'," Alexis said, putting her hands on her hips.  
"So you admit it!" The Letter M yelled.  
Flora stood up from her seat. "Alexis had nothing to do with it! You're lucky I have good aim, or you would be dead right now!" Flora said, her eyes narrowing.  
"No, no," Alexis said, smiling as she took her hands off her hips, "I told you to do it." Dib and Zim's jaws dropped. There were few times when Alexis would confess to something bad she did. Usually, she would blame it on one of them.  
"To the principal!" Ms. Sours shouted at Alexis and Flora.  
Flora gave the letter M one last glare and went out the door. Alexis followed after her. "Hey, wait up," Alexis said, going slightly faster, "Wanna skip the rest of the day? We both know Ms. Sours will be peed off and probably give us detention, but it's one less lecture about doom, doom, and more doom."  
"Sure, why not. It's not like we learn anything in this school."  
"Where should we go?"  
"I don't know... You can choose."  
"Hmm. How about the movies?" Alexis suggested, "We could see that movie with the monsters."  
"That sounds great! Which one? There's quite a few movies with monsters," Flora said enthusiastically.  
"Don't know, don't care. The conjuring?" Alexis said, raising an eyebrow, "I've never seen an earth horror movie before."  
"Me neither. They look... Interesting."  
"Then let's go see an Earth horror film!" Alexis said as she and Flora walked out the entrance to the school.  
"Yeah!"  
The two friends walked to the movie theater and got two tickets to a terrifying movie, Evil Dead. When the movie was over, they both ran out screaming.  
Flora was shaking. "That was... Horrifying." She said.  
"I-it was," Alexis said, also shaking in her boots.  
"Girls," A voice said.  
"AHHH!" Alexis screamed jumping behind Flora.  
Flora then jumped into a tree, shaking. When Flora jumped into the tree, Alexis saw the voice was Keef. "Hi guys!" He said, "How's it going? What are you doing here? Ditching?"  
"Keef," Alexis said as she helped Flora out of the tree, "What are you doing here?"  
Flora jumped down. "So what brings you here?"  
"You're standing on my back," Keef told her, "Please get off me."  
"Oh. Sorry." Flora said, getting off of him.  
"That's okay," Keef said, getting up to his feet, "I don't mind."  
"I think I recall Zim telling me something about Keef once," Alexis said, tapping her chin.  
*Flashback*  
"STAY AWAY FROM KEEF!" Zim shouted.  
*End of Flashback*  
"Oh yeah!" Alexis said, "RUN!"  
Flora grabbed her wrist and ran like her life depended on it. They ran for some time, and finally back to school.  
As soon as they got there, the school bell rang and kids came out of every possible exits, the fire escape, the alarms broken LONG ago, the windows, and of course the giant flood of kids through the front double doors. "I guess we're too late." Flora said with fake disappointment.  
"Yeah," Alexis said, trying to keep her chuckles in as she frowned, "I guess we did. All well." Then the two headed back to Alexis's house to watch more movies and eat Irken candy.

* * *

Review or I will Tell flora to shoot an arrow a millimeter above YOUR head! She isn't accurate all the time you know... XD see ya.


End file.
